I've Gotz Ze Blues Mac
by broodyleytons
Summary: It is a Mac and Logan fluff. Some kissing but ultimately bonding. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This was a challenge from **adja**. Enjoy!

**I've Gotz Ze Blues Mac**

Mac was on her way back to her dorm after her developing psychology class which she was still wondering as to why that class had anything to do with her major of Computer Sciences. That was beyond her. Seriously, how a baby grows and matures inside the mother's womb? Nowhere near computer gadgetry. Another thing that was totally beyond her realm of understanding or giving a flying flip was where the drunken chuckles and snorts were coming from at nine thirty in the evening. Her luck it would be the campus rapist or better yet Dick to tell her she was not only Cassidy's beard but also his mustache.

She was about to turn down the corner to her building when an unexplainable force smack her dead in her tracks and sent her flying downward on her right shoulder. Mac sat up with all her strength and studied the body lying a few feet across from her, still laughing. It was dark out so it was a bit difficult to make out who exactly invaded her personal space. Thankful there were no blonde locks to be seen, Mac bit her lip and dusted off her jeans. She heard his laugh-assuming it was a he-and knew exactly who it was when it softened before picking up again. "Logan?" She whispered.

The body shifted jerking and his laugh quit. "Mac?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you…Logan are you drunk?" Mac asked softly, she didn't know how drunk he was.

"I stopped counting at twelve." Logan replied, desperately trying to sit up.

Mac tilted her head despondently and finally was able to sit up on her own without wanting to rip her arm off. Right as she tried to stand, he did as well but lost his balance and came tumbling down once again, falling on top of Mac once again. "Logan, you weigh a ton." She hissed.

"Did you just call me fat?" Logan asked defectively.

Mac rolled her eyes. "No, here's what that would have sounded, 'Logan you are fat and weigh a ton' hear the difference?" She smirked before moving over to her knees.

Logan laughed but then felt his stomach churn. Too much alcohol. "She can't say it."

Mac crinkled her nose and moved in front of the 09er. "Who?"

"I fucking saved her from the fucking rapist and she still can't fucking say it!" He rubbed his face over and then pounded his fist into the sidewalk. "Fuck!" He winced and held his fist to his chest before shaking it, thinking it would relieve the pain. It didn't.

"Well yeah, what did you think knuckles and pavement would feel?" Mac cocked an eyebrow.

Logan glared at Mac and could make out her smiling softly. "You've got a cute smile Mac." He pointed to her face, licking his bottom lip at the sight of her blushing.

Mac cleared her throat and grabbed her shoulder, trying to look at anything but Logan Echolls. Veronica's Logan. Off the market Logan. Drunk Logan.

Logan frowned and put the pieces together as to way Mac was holding her shoulder. He reached his hand out and rubbed her arm. "Hey…hey did I hurt you? Are you alright?" He looked as seriously into her eyes as he could.

Mac shook her head and waved him off, smiling and getting up to her feet. "Nah, well yeah, but I am fine. Really…really…" Mac found herself zeroing in on his lips.

Logan looked down at hers as well and then traveled them back to her eyes, drowning in them. "Do you…have you ever been in love?" Logan asked.

Mac opened her mouth to say no but then snapped it shut before crouching down to his level again, bringing his injured fist into her hands. "Veronica loves you Logan,"

Logan shook his head. "I asked you silly." He tickled her sides before laying flat on his back, looking up at the stars. "Do you think my mom is up there? And Lilly?" He asked randomly.

Mac looked around and saw that there were people staring at them. "C'mon Logan, let's get you back to the suite." Mac sat up on her knees and tried to pull Logan up but only ended up falling forward when he pulled down on her hand. "Logan…" Her voice was cut off with a kiss. Mac instantly knew it was wrong. It was wrong that they were kissing when technically he was still together with Veronica. It was wrong that she was kissing him back. It was wrong that she loved the taste that tingled across her lips. It was wrong that she loved it all too much. It was also wrong that Logan was drunk because the love of his life couldn't say a simple 'I love you' back. Mac knew Veronica for two, almost three, years and she knew that she loved Logan. She might not say it…at all…but it was there. It was wrong that Logan was kissing her…drunk…in public…and that his hand was pushing her shirt up in the back. "Logan," She hissed against his lips before pulling away and sitting up, unwarily straddling him.

Logan coughed and sat up as well, looking completely sober now and looking quite uncomfortable as well. "Uh, sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Logan shook his head.

Mac laughed and climbed off of his lap. "It's fine. You are drunk." Mac smiled sadly. She was hoping that maybe…she didn't know what she was thinking.

"No, it's not that Mac. I just…I love her. And you deserve someone who cares about you in that way." Logan said softly.

Mac scoffed. "Look where that got me." Mac said to herself.

"Hey!" Logan cupped the sides of Mac's face and searched her eyes. "He did care about you Mac, you have to believe that. You have to." Logan nodded. Then he saw her eyes start to tear up. He normally wasn't that educated in the whole girls crying but he learned how to comfort them. "Mac, don't cry." He pulled her into his arms, not entirely sure why she was emotional and kissed her head.

"God, I am such a baby! Seriously I cry all the time!" Mac sniffled.

"You're not a baby see," Logan pulled away and pointed to his eyes that were moist as well. "Crying doesn't mean we are babies Mac, it means we are human." Logan smiled that smile that made all the girls go woo.

Mac tilted her head and smiled and then pushed his head away. "Dork. You do know you kind of just called Veronica not human."

Logan chuckled. "I mean it with love. She is like superwoman."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, Bionic Woman almost."

"Almost? She is freaking Bionic. Bionically hot…I miss my woman Mackers." He shook his head and lay back down on his back.

This time Mac didn't even look around and just joined him, folding her arms across her chest. "And to answer your question from earlier. Yes they are up there. I didn't know them that much, your mom and Lilly, but I know they must be proud. You have turned into a nice guy Logan, really." Mac turned her head to smile sweetly at the Echolls boy and then focused back up at the stars. "Do you think Cassidy is up there?" Mac asked her voice hesitant and unsure of the answer.

Logan thought about it for a bit. Cassidy did do some bad things like rape Veronica while she was unconscious then there was the whole blowing up the bus which he thanked freaking God each and every day Veronica was not on at the time. And Logan didn't count him killing off Woody, that guy so deserved it in Logan's eyes. "Yeah, I say he is. But Ronica wouldn't. Dick would say he was. You see Mac it is up to you and how you perceive Cass before he killed himself. Do you see him as sweet caring Cassidy? Or rapist killer Beaver?" He put his hands behind his head.

Mac just nodded. "So, that kiss…a secret I assume?" She smirked.

"Yeah, please. That is the last thing I need. It was a mistake?" He said unsure if it was or not. He didn't want Mac to feel he was an ass.

"It's alright Logan, I get it." Mac stood and helped him up. "Come on inebriated boy." She chuckled.

As they were walking towards her car she bit her lip. "Was I at least a good kisser if this was a mistake?"

Logan was limping and he smirked and admired her bluntness. "Yeah you were pretty good."

Mac nodded and helped him into her car.

**The End**


End file.
